thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Tries His Best
Edward Tries His Best is the fifth episode of the first season of The Adventures on Sodor. Plot Edward is one of the oldest engines on the Fat Controller's railway, he is painted blue with the number "2" written on the sides of his tender, he has his own branch line which runs from Wellsworth to Brendam. However, unlike the other big engines, Edward likes pulling or shunting coaches and trucks, he often works as a back engine and if an engine was stuck on a hill, especially Gordon's Hill, Edward would push from behind, it makes him really useful, but due to his old age, he isn't as strong as a lot of engines, he's also had a chance to give up a lot, but once when his crank pin broken forcing him to remove his siderods, Edward still managed to get to the station on time. Also, once when he was taking the Duke and Duchess' luggage to their summer house, he beat Spencer in a race while taking the luggage, but Edward is still very happy to be a really useful engine. One day, Edward was working on his branch line, he puffed into Wellsworth with some coaches. He was right on time. The passengers were pleased. "Wow Edward, you're a very nice and gentle engine." one of the passengers complimented. Edward was pleased to hear this. "Thank you." he said, politely. Then he saw Geoffrey pulling into the station with some coaches. "Good morning, Edward." whistled Geoffrey. "Good morning Geoffrey," Edward replied, "I am glad to have my own branch line. I mean... what do you think I would do if the Fat Controller never gave me one?" "Um… I don't know," pondered Geoffrey, "perhaps, working on the Main Line with the big engines?" "Probably yes," puffed Edward, "I might be old, but I'm still useful. I mean, once when my crank pin broke, I carried on moving until I got to the big station with some enthusiasts." Geoffrey was surprised. "Wow, that is brave Edward!" he exclaimed. "I know." chuckled Edward. "When did this happen though?" asked Geoffrey. "Quite a whole ago actually," replied Edward, "back in 1966 I assume, but that's not all. Once, I was to take the Duke and Duchess' luggage to their summer house and I beat Spencer in a race." "A race?!" exclaimed Geoffrey. "You beat a speedy showoff, yet you're a very old and slow engine, no offense by the way." Edward laughed. "Well, I'd say I'm slow myself." he admitted. "Oh, right then." Geoffrey chuckled. "Well not just that, but a long time ago, back when there was only me, Henry and Gordon on this railway, oh and you of course. They were all bigger than me and they would tease me a lot, but since Henry refused to come out the tunnel and Gordon burst his safety valve and I was sent to pull the express for him, I couldn't do it on my own, so the Fat Controller let Henry out of the tunnel to help me, they stopped teasing me and they now think I'm a really useful engine. Although, there can be times where Gordon starts being rude to me still, but mostly he's still my friend." "Nice story though," smiled Geoffrey, then the guard blew his whistle and it was time for Geoffrey to go. "Sorry Edward, I have to go now, I'll see you later!" and Geoffrey was off in the distance. "See you later, Geoffrey." called Edward and his guard blew the whistle and Edward chuffed away. Edward was passing through the Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard and he saw Trevor the Traction Engine. "Good morning, Trevor." whistled Edward. "Morning Edward," replied Trevor, "very busy this morning. The orchard is in quite a mess." "How so?" "Well it has been peaceful in the orchard lately, but it looks like the animals have come and eaten half of the apples from the trees." "Well, that's happened before you know," soothed Edward, "all the creatures are just resting in the trees now, not trying to eat anything. Do you still get worried though?" "Yes I do." muttered Trevor. "Okay," replied Edward meekly, "but sorry Trevor, I can't stop to talk, I have passengers to deliver, I'll see you later." and Edward chuffed away. "See you later Edward." steamed Trevor. After Edward had finished delivering his passengers, the Fat Controller called him to Wellsworth. "Ah Edward," he said, "I would like you to help Stepney bring holidaymakers down from the Mainland, then I would like you to take scrap to the scrap yard on your branch line, then I would like you to go and take a goods train to Vicarstown." "Uh… Vicarstown sir?" exclaimed Edward. "I thought Henry was to be taking that train." "Well he was, but he's ill and your the only engine available." replied the Fat Controller. "Oh, okay sir." replied Edward and he chuffed away. Edward helped Stepney bring holidaymakers from the Mainland to Sodor, they were having a great time together. "So many holidaymakers." puffed Edward. "I know Edward, there's loads." chuckled Stepney. After that, Edward headed off to the scrapyard. "See you, Stepney." he called. "See you Edward!" whistled Stepney. Soon, Edward picked up the scrap from the shunting yards and set off towards Crocks Scrap Yard, he arrived there and the scrap was soon unloaded. This was the scrapyard where Edward had saved Trevor from scrap. Reg is the crane who works there. "'Ello Edward." said Reg. "Good morning Reg," Edward replied, "you seem to be having fun." "Yes, I'm always, 'avin fun, with scrap of course." "I've delivered more scrap for you anyway." Reg couldn't wait to start scrapping. "Thank you Edward," said the crane. "Oh, I do love a bit of the old scrunch 'n' munch!" Edward laughed. "That must be your common catchphrase." "Yes, well it is sort of." admitted Reg. "Well I can't stop to talk Reg, the Fat Controller has sent me to take a goods train to Vicarstown and I'm very busy today. I'll see you later!" and Edward puffed away. "Bye, Edward!" called Reg. As Edward puffed to the docks, he saw BoCo pulling a train of cattle trucks. "Good morning, Edward." chuffed the BR Class 28 diesel. "Good morning BoCo," said Edward. "Where are you off to then?" "To Vicarstown with a goods train," replied Edward, "Henry's ill so I'm taking his train." "Well, good luck with that," tooted BoCo, "I'll see you later." "Bye, BoCo!" Edward whistled as he chuffed to the docks. Soon, Edward arrived at the docks to pick up the goods train, Cranky was loading supplies into the train. "Good morning, Cranky!" whistled Edward. "Morning Edward." replied Cranky. "Is my train ready yet?" "Almost, just be patient please!" snorted Cranky. "Don't rush me." "No need to rush, you know Cranky." soothed Edward. "I know, but I hate being rushed, you should know I'm just stuck up here lifting and loading these shipments off these barges all day and it gets quite boring doing the same thing over and over." complained Cranky. "I know, but you'll have to do for now, I'm afraid," sighed Edward. "But I'm sure that one day, your wish will come true." "It'll probably won't, I can tell you that." huffed Cranky. It wasn't long before Cranky had loaded the supplies into Edward's train. "Thank you Cranky," said Edward, "and I'll see you later." and Edward left the docks to Vicarstown. "See you." Cranky murmured, feeling quite glum. Edward was puffing happily through the countryside. It was very quiet. "This is what I like best." Edward puffed to himself. "The peace and quiet..." Then he heard Thomas' whistle, Thomas was taking trucks of hay to Farmer McColl's Farm. He whistled when he seen Edward. "Good morning, Edward!" Thomas whistled. "You look bright and cheery." "I am Thomas." steamed Edward. "I'm taking this train to Vicarstown." the K2 class engine told him. "That sounds like a very important job." said Thomas. "It is a very important job." said Edward. "But I'm never usually told to pull these trains." he puffed. "I haven't really either," Thomas replied. "Sorry, but I can't stop to talk now, I'm busy. See you, Thomas!" said Edward as he chuffed away in the distance. "I'll see you later Edward!" Thomas called cheekily. Edward had puffed quite a long way, but he didn't want to give up like last time. He was running low on coal and a little bit on water. "Oh, this train is starting to get heavy." Edward panted to himself. "I don't want to give up like I did last time." the K2 class moaned. Up ahead, Edward saw a red signal. "Well, at least I can get some rest." Edward puffed to himself and he stopped and waited for the signal to turn green, he waited and waited, but the signal didn't change. Edward's driver was confused. "There must be something wrong with that signal." he thought. Just then, the signalman ran out of the signalbox. "I'm sorry." he said, "But the signal is broken, we're working to mend it. You'll have to go a different way." he said. "Right!" said Edward's driver, "Come on Edward, we'll have to go a different way." So Edward backed to the junction and went down the other track, but now Edward was going a different way, it took him longer to get to Vicarstown, Edward was confused. "I should be at Vicarstown by now." he thought. "But we aren't nowhere near there." "We'll be there soon I hope, don't worry." encouraged his driver. "Are you sure, Charlie." Edward asked, concerned. "I'm sure." his driver replied. Edward continued chuffing until he could get to Vicarstown, but as he puffed and panted, and strained. He suddenly heard a clanging noise. "Huh! What was that?" Edward asked. "I don't know." said his driver. "It might be our goods train." But it wasn't, then they heard the clanging again. "I heard it again." Edward wheeshed. "I can't seem to make up what's wrong." his driver said, confused. "If it isn't the goods train, then what could it be...?" before Edward's driver could finish his sentence, more clanging was heard, and steam was blazing from Edward's wheels. Then with a clang and a bang. Edward grounded to a halt. "Hey?" he thought. "Why have I stopped?" Edward's driver inspected him all over and he worked out the problem. "Edward, this is bad," he sighed. "Your valve gear has cracked." "But how am I going to take this goods train to Vicarstown on time now?!" he exclaimed, worriedly. "Well," his driver thought and thought, but couldn't think of an answer. Not until he finally found out. "Edward," he said. "Remember that time where your crank pin broke and your siderods had to be removed?" "Yes?!" Edward replied. "You carried on moving until you got to the station and you were right on time." his driver said. "I know that," Edward sighed. "But this seems much worst, I doubt I can carry on, even if my siderods were removed." the old K2 muttered. "Let's just give it a try." his driver suggested. "Uh... okay." Edward sighed. So Edward puffed and chuffed with all his might, he struggled to move though, but he was starting to get the hang of it, wheel turn by wheel turn, Edward slowly started to move. "I can do it! I can do it!" he strained. Edward didn't want to give up. He panted exhaustedly. "I mustn't give up!" he steamed. Then at last, Edward started to move. "I'm doing it" he cheered to himself. He then moved more faster. "I've done it!" he cried. "Well done Edward." his driver called. "Now don't think of stopping and let's take this train to Vicarstown, we're already late." he said sternly. "Right!" Edward puffed. "We better go a little faster." "Let's not be so much in a hurry." his driver commented. "Let's just go carefully." "Yes, of course!" Edward puffed and he started slowly and carefully along the line. It was very late now, but at last, Edward arrived at Vicarstown. Henry was already there, he had brought the passengers to the station and he had also brought the Fat Controller. Edward was worried, what would the Fat Controller say? But the Fat Controller wasn't cross, he was pleased. "Edward, I am very proud of you," he said. "I heard that you cracked your valve gear, but you were still able to carry on puffing." "Thank you sir." said Edward, feeling confident, but tired. Henry was also pleased. "Well done Edward." he praised, "You tried you're best to get to Vicarstown even with a cracked valve gear. I don't think any engine has been able to do such a thing?" he said. "You never know, Henry, there could be." Edward steamed. "Right now, Edward," said the Fat Controller, "You must go to the Steamworks and get your valve gear mended. It may take a couple of days, but you'll be back in working order soon." he said. "Yes sir. Right away sir!" said Edward and he chuffed away to the Steamworks. After Edward's valve gear was mended, he returned to his branch line. As he was back at work, he saw Thomas, he was pleased with Edward. "Well done, Edward." Thomas tooted. "You tried your best to take the train to Vicarstown and you were able to do it. Even with a broken valve gear." the blue E2 added. "Thanks, Thomas." Edward wheeshed, and when he chuffed to Wellsworth, he saw Geoffrey, who was also pleased. "Great work Edward," he steamed. "You did your best again, even after those many years you said that your crank pin broke." Edward laughed. "I know, Geoffrey." he said. "I think you should deserve a good nights rest tonight." the L&YR Class 28 engine said thoughtfully. "I think you're right Geoffrey." Edward steamed. Then BoCo oiled in. "The second time you have managed to finish a job even with a damaged part on you? That's amazing." BoCo chugged. "The first being the crank pin accident." "I am old, anyhow." Edward puffed. Edward was glad that he had been able to carry on puffing even with a cracked safety valve and that night, he had a good nights rest. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Stepney * Geoffrey * BoCo * Trevor * Cranky * Reg * The Fat Controller * Gordon (does not speak) * Donald (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * The Dock Manager (cameo) * James (stock footage cameo) * Duck (stock footage cameo) * Spencer (mentioned) * Farmer McColl (mentioned) * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (mentioned) Locations * Wellsworth * Brendam Docks * Gordon's Hill * Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard * Crocks Scrap Yard * Suddery Junction * Vicarstown * Henry's Tunnel (mentioned) * McColl Farm (mentioned) * Sodor Steamworks (mentioned) Trivia * Stock footage from Geoffrey's Real and Percy's Oil Spill is used. * References to several episodes are made in the episode, these are: ** Reference to the Railway Series book The Three Railway Engines and the first season episode Edward, Gordon and Henry are made. ** Reference to the second season episodes Edward's Exploit and Saved from Scrap are made. ** A reference to the eighth season episode Edward the Great is made. ** Edward saying to Geoffrey that Gordon has been rude to him sometimes after the safety valve incident in Edward, Gordon and Henry is most likely a reference to either the sixth season episode Edward the Very Useful Engine or the eighteenth season episode Old Reliable Edward. Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures on Sodor